Imperfect Perfection
by dragon agility
Summary: Naruto is not perfect, but Sasuke loves him anyway... Then again, is Sasuke perfect either? [SasuNaru oneshot]


Woah. 2 fanfics in 2 days? That's like a record for me! This is different from anything I've really written. It's very introspective but kawaii too!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto's, not mine :(

Quotes used is from a movie but I can't remember which. Therefore, it is not mine! Also, I'm incapapable of writing drabbles. This is longer than I thought it would ever be!

**

* * *

**

**Imperfect Perfection**

Sasuke was unsure as to why he liked Naruto. Hell, he was unsure as to why he was currently living and sleeping with him. He was unsure why he yearned for him and how a person could yearn for another so much.

He had been brought up in a world of perfection. The perfect Uchiha Clan who protected the people from crime and issued punishments. The Uchiha Clan that was well respected and expected to be there in any dangerous situation. The Uchiha Clan that had the perfect bloodline and the strongest lineage.

His brother Itachi had been an embodiment of perfection. Both graceful and deadly, brought up in a world that was suppressed and living for one single purpose –a formidable genius-, he had shown just how perfect he had been when he had slaughtered all of the Uchiha Clan except his little brother.

Sasuke had always strived to be as good as his brother, perhaps even better. It made him feel sick thinking about it now, about how he had sucked up to his brother and craved for his attention. But he wanted to be perfect. He wanted to be as good at shuriken as he was and to be acknowledged.

He had fought to be perfect in his Father's eyes. It had taken a lot of time, but thinking back, he supposed the only reason he had been accepted rightly by his Father was because of the problems with his brother. A sort of replacement that could perhaps be controlled. That didn't mean that he didn't love his Father. He missed everyone in his Clan.

His Mother was an embodiment of perfection. Always smiling, always kind and considerate. Helping in any way. She taught him manners and always gave him lots of hugs, much like his brother had. He had always strived to be good and perfect for her, his academy report card showing how much he worked. She had told him that everyone had a type of perfection: a type of grace and goodness within.

His Mother had told him to look for a perfect wife: someone who would care and love him, but most of all, respect and understand him.

After the tragedy and the tears and the frustration, he had grown up faster than he should have. But he kept his perfection, strengthening it even more. He became cold and shut off everything and everyone around him. He kept his straight A's, graduating at the top of the shinobi class. He trained at any spare moment in order to avenge his clan. He kept his house: his family's house spotless and tidy which would make his Mother proud. He made sure that everyone knew the name Uchiha which would make his Father proud. Everything he had was organised and everything he did was for a reason.

All in all, Sasuke was perfection. And everyone thought so.

So why was he attracted to someone who was not? Why did he yearn for someone who was not perfect?

Naruto wore clashing colours which couldn't camouflage him in anyway. He was always smiling and hyper and bouncy, even though he was mostly hated by the village and there was simply no reason to. These actions annoyed other people and were quite rude.

He was a Dobe. He had always bunked his academy classes and couldn't really Henge properly. He had got the lowest grades in the shinobi class and had graduated in some other way. He rushed into battle, not thinking of a strategy or about his own safety. His taijutsu was quite laughable.

Naruto was messy and disorganised. He had strange markings on his face. He loved Ramen and practically lived by solely eating it. He was not graceful.

He was not perfect.

But looking at Naruto now, his head on Sasuke's lap as he slept, sun-kissed blonde locks falling into eyelids which concealed bright blue eyes, the strange markings on his face which were actually soft to the touch and a part of his whole being, he realised that he was not perfect either.

When had Sasuke laughed when he was 'perfect'? When had he smiled and felt free? Naruto was carefree; Naruto was someone he could never be, but he saw that this was its own type of perfection in a way.

Brushing his fingers through his locks, Sasuke yearned for Naruto's smile and laughter. He smiled whenever he saw empty Ramen cups strewn across their apartment. He loved to tease his Dobe as he struggled to wake him up in the morning. His taijutsu seemed to work against enemies. He was so forgiving and open to other people's opinions.

Was Sasuke's outer shell his only type of perfection perhaps? Inside were bundles of confused emotions, interlaced with feelings of hate and anger and terrified thoughts of loneliness.

And Naruto had done everything to heal them and understand who he was.

He was unsure why he yearned for Naruto and how a person could yearn for another so much, especially someone as imperfect as him. Why did Naruto love someone who was as imperfect as him? Could Naruto do better? He didn't want to think about that because Naruto had told him countless times, whether through words or actions, who he wanted to spend his life with.

Were two imperfections like magnets? He wasn't certain, but he knew he could never let Naruto go. Ever.

Was this what his Mother had meant when she had told him that everyone had a type of perfection: a type of grace and goodness within? To look for a perfect someone: one who would care and love him, but most of all respect and understand him?

Naruto was the only one who saw him for who he actually was. Naruto knew he was not perfect, just as he knew that he himself was not perfect. The blonde had shown him a different life: a life that was full of contentment and closeness. They were inexplicably bound by something that went beyond the explainable. They just _were_. Sasuke realised he would not have it any other way.

Was this love? He thought, no: he knew it was.

After all, he came to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.

Caressing the tanned cheek softly, he watched as Naruto stirred, his eyes opening to half-mast as he blinked sleep away, a small trail of drool escaping his mouth where h hastily wiped it away.

Sasuke internally beamed at how…adorable it was a scene. How could that not be imperfect perfection?

Sasuke thought, could he really be the perfect person for him?

He watched as Naruto interlaced their fingers together, looking at how _perfectly_ pale skin contrasted with tanned, placing a small, chaste kiss on his knuckles before smiling a beautiful smile.

"What are you smiling at, Naruto?"

A deep, meaningful look full of hope for the future within loving, sea blue depths.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how perfect this moment is."

* * *

So, what did you think? (smiles) 


End file.
